Celebrity Loving
by MoncheleAddictedxx
Summary: What happens when The famous Rachel Berry comes to Lima and changes the New Directions lives forever! Finchel,Quick,Tike,Klaine,Brittana,Wemma and also Shelby!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey thanks for clicking on my story.**_

_I am on my way to Glee Club, I walk past Quinn and Puck kissing and I shook my head. Quinn and I broke up over 2 _

_weeks ago, she told me she was pregnant and I was the father but then I found out she was cheating and Puck was the _

_father. I was heartbroken for the first few days but then I thought maybe it was a good thing. I didn't really love Quinn I _

_think I let myself believe I did to feel like I was special dating the head cheerleader. Also I'm to young to take on the role _

_of being a dad. There is only room for 2 women in my life, my mum ad the love of my life... Rachel Barbra Berry. Rachel is _

_the most talented, georgus women I have ever seen; her voice sounds like an angel, her georgus legs they may be short _

_but I would love to see them wrapped around is definition of perfect._

_" Drooling over Rachel again,seriously Finn, she's never going to date you, she graduated a year early and is now on _

_Broadway you don't even know what your going to do after high school." Kurt said as he appeared at the side of me. I _

_nodded at him and carried on my walk to Glee realizing I had stopped in the middle of the corridor. The truth was he was _

_right I didn't have any idea what I was going to do after high school I had no colleges, no future. I wish I was more like _

_Rachel she knew what she wanted to do since she was born.I walked into Glee and sat down next to Artie. He smiled at _

_me and carried on his conversation with Tina and Mercedes. Kurt walked in shortly after follow by ._

_"Hey guys. we have a special guest today." He I heard the voice I have been waiting my whole life to hear and it was right _

_in front of me._

_"Hey,I'm Rachel Berry."The voice gasps started and everyone knowing i Had the biggest crush in the world on her and _

_she was like the most famous women on earth even Santana loves Rachel turned to me and I ran out the room_

**_Hey guys sorry its short had to rush. I know if any one of you follow me on wattpad yes this is the story i posted on there go follow me on it: finchelisforeverendgame and that is the same name as my instagram name so follow me there too thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed it_**

**_3+reviews= Update_**

**_FinchelFan_**


	2. Welcome To The Glee Club

Chapter 2

"Umm.. Is he okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes he's just a really big fan." said. Everybody in the room was still shocked that the one

and only Rachel Berry was stood in there room. Suddenly, the football team and cheerleaders came

flooding through the door and everybodys head snapped to them.

"Oh hell no!" Santana said about to charge at them that people had to hold her back.

" We heard that Rachel Berry was here to help with Glee Club so we thought we'd come and join."

Dave Karowsky said looking at Rachel's skirt.

" I'm not being funny but why didn't you join Glee Club before, I've heard all about what you bullies do

to theese kids, i'm in charge of Glee Club now and you are not joining I dont care if a celebrity is helping

out you join because you love it like theese guys it's just a bonus that i'm coming to help them out.

So... GET OUT!" Rachel screamed at them. Everybody cheered and everybody stood at the door ran

out as fast as they could pushing and shoving eachother to get out walked in after they had

all left. Rachel looked at him and smiled so he put his head down and walked to his seat embarassed.

"Finn?" Rachel said and Finn's head shot up and looked at her.

"Y-y-yes." Finn replied stuttering because he was nervous.

"Wow i've never seen Finn so nervous." Santana said smirking at Finn.

"Shut up Santana I'm not nervous." Finn said but looked down into his lap so every one knew he was

walked up to him and stood infront of him.

"Finn?" She said. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Its okay to be nervous you know, every one gets nervous at some point its nothing to be embarassed

about I think its cute dont listen to Santana. And Thank you for being a fan its people like you that keep

me doing what im doing beause I know i cant let you down so come here and give me a hug."Rachel

said and pulled Finn in for a hug , he got did get nervous at first but then eventually hugged her back.

" Right then, today I want to see some of you perform and some tommorow so who wants to go first to

get it over and done with?" Rachel asked. Nobody put there hand up.

"Come on guys, you all have to do it so you might aswell be first." Still nobody put there hand up so

she had to pick on people.

"Right today is: Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Puck, Artie and Sam I dont care what order you go in but you

are all going today and tommorow it will be Quinn, Brittany, Finn, Kurt, Lauren, Mike. And same for you,

doesnt matter which group 1 who is going first from your group." Rachel asked and looked for

people to raise there hand. Puck slowly raised his hand.

"Thank you... Um..."

"Puck." He replied.

"Thank you Puck, I will give you a few minutes to prepare while I talk to ." Rachel said, he

knodded so she walked over to .

"Hey, Is Finn ok? He looks like he is under alot of stress." Rachel asked Will.

" He usually is, he is the star quaterback and he is the glee club leader so he is exspected to lead to

teams who don't even get along. And its obviously going to be hard if you the leader of a group if the

people in the group dont resepect you. He also just broke up with Quinn over there. She's pregnant

and told Finn it was his when really she cheated on him with his best friend , he is on a

constant battle from football to Glee Club and trying to keep his grades up at the same time as trying

to be popular. So yeah he is under alot of stress." Will said.

"Wow, that is alot of stress for one person to let's back to the songs. Puck get in your

place." Rachel said and went to sit down next to Finn.

"Finn, I put your performance to tommorow because I knew how nervous you were today and I know

how hard it is to perform whilst being nervous like that." Rachel said and smiled at him and started

writing notes on smiled to himself and turned to his old best friend, they've drifted apart since

the split. Puck grabbed his gituar and got ready to sing.

"Hi I'm Puck and I'm going to be singing Sweet Caroline Neil Diamond. Enjoy."

**Where it began, I can't begin to knowin'**  
**But then I know it's growin' strong**  
**Was in the spring, and spring became the summer**  
**Who'd've believed you'd come along?**  
**Hands, touching hands**  
**Reaching out**  
**Touching me, touching you**  
**Oh, sweet Caroline**  
**Good times never seem so good**  
**I've been inclined**  
**To believe it never would**  
**Oh, sweet Caroline**  
**Good times never seem so good**  
**Oh, I've been inclined**  
**To believe it never would**  
**Oh, no, no...**

He smiled and went to sit down at his seat.

"Thank you Puck, that was very nice, you have a nice voice. Who wants to go next?" Rachel asked.

Santana stood up and walked to the front.

"I'll go nobody is so I might aswell, Hi I'm Santana Lopez and im going to be singing Back to Black by

Amy Whinehouse."

**He left no time to regret**  
**Kept his dick wet with his same old safe bet**  
**Me and my head high**  
**And my tears dry, get on without my guy**  
**You went back to what you knew**  
**So far removed from all that we went through**  
**And I tread a troubled track**  
**My odds are stacked, I'll go back to black**  
**We only said goodbye with words**  
**I died a hundred times**  
**You go back to her**  
**And I go back to**  
**I go back to us**  
**I love you much**  
**It's not enough, you love blow and I love puff**  
**And life is like a pipe**  
**And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside**  
**We only said goodbye with words**  
**I died a hundred times**  
**You go back to her**  
**And I go back to**  
**We only said goodbye with words**  
**I died a hundred times**  
**You go back to her**  
**And I go back to**  
**Black, black, black, black**  
**Black, black, black... **  
**I go back to**  
**I go back to**  
**We only said goodbye with words**  
**I died a hundred times**  
**You go back to her**  
**And I go back to**  
**We only said goodbye with words**  
**I died a hundred times**  
**You go back to her**  
**And I go back to black**

" Thank You Santana, You also have a nice voice."Rachel said and started scribbling down notes under

Santana's name.

" Who wants to go next?" Rachel asked. And nobody put there hand up.

"Right I'll pick. You your going next then it's You and then you then last it will be you." She said pointing

to Artie then Tina then Sam then last to Mercedes. Artie wheeled to the front.

"Hi, My name is Artie Abrams. I'm going to be singing Dancing With Myself by Billy Idol."

**On the floors of Tokyo**  
**Or down in London town to go-go**  
**With the record selection**  
**And the mirror reflection**  
**I'm dancing with myself**  
**When there's no one else in sight**  
**In the crowd, lonely night**  
**Well I waited so long**  
**For my love vibration**  
**And I'm dancing with myself**  
**I'm dancing with myself**  
**I'm dancing with myself**  
**Well there's nothing to lose**  
**And there's nothing to prove**  
**And I'll be dancing with myself**  
**If I looked all over the world**  
**And there's every type of girl**  
**But your empty eyes**  
**Seem to pass me by**  
**Leave me dancing with myself**  
**So let's sink another drink**  
**'Cause it'll give me time to think**  
**If I had the chance**  
**I'd ask the world to dance**  
**And I'll be dancing with myself**  
**Oh dancing with myself**  
**Oh dancing with myself**  
**Well there's nothing to lose**  
**And there's nothing to prove**  
**I'll be dancing with myself**  
**Oh dancing with myself**  
**Oh dancing with myself**  
**Well there's nothing to lose**  
**And there's nothing to prove**  
**I'll be dancing with myself**  
**So let's sink another drink**  
**'Cause it'll give me time to think**  
**If I had the chance**  
**I'd ask the world to dance**  
**And I'll be dancing with myself**  
**I'll be dancing with myself**  
**So let's sink another drink**  
**'Cause it'll give me time to think**  
**Oh dancing with myself**  
**Oh dancing with myself**  
**Well there's nothing to lose**  
**And there's nothing to prove**  
**I'll be dancing with myself**  
**Oh dancing with myself**  
**Oh dancing with myself**  
**Well there's nothing to lose**  
**And there's nothing to prove**  
**I'll be dancing with myself**

"Thank you Artie That was beautiful." Rachel said and smiled at him. Tina made her way to the front.

"Hello, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and i'm going to be singing Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion."

**For all those times you stood by me**

**For all the truth that you made me see**

**For all the joy you brought to me life**

**For all the wrong that you made right **

**For every dream you made come true**

**For all the love I found in you**  
**I'll be forever thankful, baby**  
**You're the one who held me up**  
**Never let me fall**  
**You're the one who saw me through**  
**Through it all**  
**You were my strength when I was weak**  
**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**  
**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**  
**You saw the best there was in me**  
**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**  
**You gave me faith 'cause you believed**  
**I'm everything I am**  
**Because you loved me, ooh, baby**  
**You gave me wings and made me fly**  
**You touched my hand I could touch the sky**  
**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me**  
**You said no star was out of reach**  
**You stood by me and I stood tall**  
**I had your love, I had it all**  
**I'm grateful for each day you gave me**  
**Maybe, I don't know that much**  
**But I know this much is true**  
**I was blessed because**  
**I was loved by you**  
**You were my strength when I was weak **  
**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**  
**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**  
**You saw the best there was in me**  
**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**  
**You gave me faith 'cause you believed**  
**I'm everything I am**  
**Because you loved me**  
**You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me**  
**The light in the dark shining your love into my life**  
**You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth**  
**My world is a better place because of you**  
**You were my strength when I was weak **  
**You were my voice when I couldn't speak **  
**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**  
**You saw the best there was in me**  
**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach **  
**You gave me faith 'cause you **  
**I'm everything I am**  
**Because you loved me**  
**Heyyy...**  
**You were my strength when I was weak**  
**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**  
**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**  
**You saw the best there was in me**  
**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**  
**You gave me faith 'cause you believed**  
**I'm everything I am**  
**Because you loved me**  
**I'm everything I am**  
**Because you loved me**

"Wow, that was beautiful, I honestly see a future for you. Well Done." Rachel smiled at her. Sam high-

fived Tina and went to the front.

"Hi My Name is Sam Evans and I'm going to be singing Baby By Justin Bieber."

**Ohh wooaah**  
**You know you love me, I know you care**  
**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**  
**You are my love, you are my heart**  
**And we will never, ever, ever be apart**  
**Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'**  
**"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?**  
**Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes**  
**My first love broke my heart for the first time**  
**And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh**  
**Like baby, baby, baby, no**  
**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**  
**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**  
**Baby, baby, baby, oh**  
**Like baby, baby, baby, no**  
**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**  
**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**  
**For you, I would have done whatever**  
**And I just can't believe we're here together**  
**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you**  
**I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring**  
**And I'm in pieces, baby fix me**  
**And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream**  
**I'm goin' down, down, down, down**  
**And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**  
**And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh**  
**Like baby, baby, baby, no**  
**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**  
**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**  
**Baby, baby, baby, oh**  
**Like baby, baby, baby, no**  
**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**  
**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**  
**When I was 13, I had my first love**  
**There was nobody that compared to my baby**  
**And nobody came between us who could ever come above**  
**She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck**  
**She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks**  
**She made my heart pound**  
**I skip a beat when I see her in the street**  
**And at school on the playground**  
**But I really wanna see her on a weekend**  
**She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'**  
**And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'**  
**Baby, baby, baby, oh**  
**Like baby, baby, baby, no**  
**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**  
**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**  
**Baby, baby, baby, oh**  
**Like baby, baby, baby, no**  
**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**  
**I thought you'd always be mine**  
**I'm gone**  
**Now I'm all gone**  
**Now I'm all gone**  
**Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone**  
**I'm gone**

"Sam, I really don't like that song but some how they way you did it made me Done." Rachel

said and Sam smiled and sat back down after high-fiving a few of the went to the front.

"Hello, I'm Mercedes Jones and i'm going to be singing And I'm not telling you i'm not going by

DreamGirls."

**And I am telling you, I'm not going**  
**You're the best man I'll ever know**  
**There's no way I can ever go**  
**No, no, there's no way**  
**No, no, no, no way**  
**I'm living without you**  
**I'm not living without you**  
**I don't wanna be free**  
**I'm staying, I'm staying**  
**And you, and you**  
**You're gonna love me**  
**Ooh, you're gonna love me**  
**And I am telling you, I'm not going**  
**Even though the rough times are showing**  
**There's just no way, there's no way**  
**We're part of the same place**  
**We're part of the same time**  
**We both share the same blood**  
**We both have the same mind**  
**And time and time we've had so much to share**  
**No, no, no, no, no, no way**  
**I'm not waking up tomorrow morning**  
**And finding that there's nobody there**  
**Darling, there's no way**  
**No, no, no, no way**  
**I'm living without you**  
**I'm not living without you**  
**You see, there's no way**  
**There's no way**  
**Tear down the mountains**  
**Yell, scream and shout**  
**You can say what you want**  
**I'm not walking out**  
**Stop all the rivers**  
**Push, strike and kill**  
**I'm not gonna leave you**  
**There's no way I will**  
**And I am telling you I'm not going**  
**You're the best man I'll ever know**  
**There's no way I can ever, ever go**  
**No, no, no, no way**  
**No, no, no, no way**  
**I'm living without you**  
**I'm not living without you**  
**Not living without you**  
**I don't wanna be free**  
**I'm staying, I'm staying**  
**And you, and you, and you**  
**You're gonna love me**  
**Ohh, hey, you're gonna love me**  
**Yes, you are, ooh, ooh, love me**  
**Yeah, love me, love me, love me, love**  
**You're gonna love me**

"You have a powerful voice, you are going to get very far in this Done. Class Dismised."

Rachel said she collected up her stuff and walked out.


End file.
